Conveyor belt cleaners have been used on conveyors for continuously cleaning the surface of a moving conveyor belt by scraping debris or foreign materials from the lower run thereof. Conveyor belt cleaners are normally mounted beneath the lower run of the conveyor belt. From time to time as the wiper scraper blades wear from use, it becomes necessary to readjust the scraper arm or support so that at all times the scraper or blade is in operative engagement with the conveyor belt.